


Solitude

by redeem147



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the plane wreck. Only one survives, for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

Day 2

It is so quiet here. No birds. No wind whistling through the trees. No trees.

No you.

I thought, for a moment, that you were going to make it. You smiled, right at the end. The blood had stopped flowing. I thought, ‘This is it. She’ll open her eyes. She’ll look up at me and say, “I’m hungry,” and I’d pull a big submarine sandwich out of a bag, and a bottle of champagne, and we’ll feast together and be alone together here forever and it won’t be so bad,’ but you never opened your eyes and the smile froze on your face and the you weren’t bleeding anymore because the blood wasn’t circulating anymore and there are no sandwiches and I’ll never hear your voice again.

I buried the pilot yesterday, but I can’t bury you.

Day 3

I’m thirsty. So damn thirsty. There’s water all around me, and nothing to drink. Very little grass growing. Lots of rocks. Some sand. I wonder which will happen first. Will I die of thirst? Starve to death? The former, I guess. Maybe I’ll just go mad. Then I wouldn’t notice, would I?

This is our dream vacation. This is what we hoped and planned for. Just the two of us, in a South Sea hideaway. Well, it certainly is private. Nothing to distract us. No cell phones, no Internet, no traffic, no smog.

No planes. I thought about making a white flag out of your sundress. Remember when you bought it in that little shop on Cumberland. You’d never spent that much for something that small, you said. I offered to pay for it, but you said it was something you had to do for yourself.

No point making a flag, if nobody will see it. I guess we flew pretty far off course.

I hate this heat.

You stink, my love. That’s a horrible thing to say. I don’t really have the energy to bury you now.

Day 4

I pulled up the grass and ate it. Don’t dogs do that? Eat grass?

It was pretty dry.

I haven’t heard any birds, but I found some droppings on a heap of rocks a few metres away. They found some water in the cracks, I think. I don’t see any.

I know why I didn’t hear them. I didn’t hear the waves either. I must have hit my head in the crash. I think I’ve gone deaf. What if you did say something to me, and I hadn’t heard?

I was afraid, when I rolled you into the water, that you’d just wash back up. Thank god you didn’t.

I’m sitting under the shade of the wing. It’s something.

Day 5

I found some peanuts in the wreckage. Little package of salted peanuts. I’m afraid to eat them.

I left a cup out last night, thinking there might be some dew, some condensation, something in the morning.

Few drops. I licked them up. Didn’t really help.

Day 6

I ate the nuts. Maybe I have gone mad.

I tried sucking on some little rocks to see if I could at least make moisture in my mouth. I think I read that somewhere, that you could do that. Didn’t really work.

I would kill for an iced cappuccino.

Or a shot glass of cold water.

Day 7.

I’m coming, my love. Wait for me. Won’t be long.

The water’s so cold. So salty.

So deep.


End file.
